Myyydril Trust
Inside the Myyydril Caverns lies the Myyydril Village. Like most villages on Kashyyyk, the villagers are mistrustful of strangers. But, in a series of quests, you can gain their trust and eventually more. Just start by talking to Kivvaaa (118, -346). Conversation with Kivvaaa Kivvaaa: Stop! What are you doing here smokey? PC: Hey—Trust me! I'm not a threat to you. Kivvaaa: You understand us. I find that odd, but welcoming nonetheless. Even if you're not a threat, you haven't answered my question. What are you doing down here? PC: I thought I'd just explore a little. Kivvaaa: This cavern isn't a place to be explored so carelessly! Do you know what's out there? PC: Wow. Calm down. I didn't mean to offend. Kivvaaa: I'm sorry, it's just that... I don't want to see another young one perish so needlessly. PC: Tell me what's going on here. Kivvaaa: The Urnsor'is...they've been destroying our village, the cavern itself, for many years. Many have died...many young Myyydril. PC: Your people seem to be in a great need. Kivvaaa: Indeed. And we could always use more allies and help. You can go speak with our chief, Kallaarac. Perhaps he will entrust you to help us. PC: Thank you. I'll go talk to him. Kivvaaa: (Kivvaaa nods.) Myyydril Trust-Chief Kallaarac Level: 35 Reward(s): * 185 XP Description: :Kivvaaa, the Myyydril settlement's patrol leader, had sent you to speak with Chief Kallaarac. She says he will have some tasks for you to complete. You can find Chief Kallaarac at -3, -419. Speak with him Conversation with Chief Kallaarac Chief Kallaarac: You've spoken with Kivvaaa? I see. She must trust you, then. nods. We only request help from those we trust. Perhaps you're the exact individual we need to help us. We'll find out soon enough. PC: I'm ready to help the Myyydril. Chief Kallaarac: (Kallaarac nods.) I care very strongly for my people. Therefore, my problems and issues come second. I want you to speak with the individuals in this settlement. They may have tasks for you to do. Complete them, and come back to me. I heat Tala'oree, member of Kivvaaa's patrol, has something that needs to be done. PC: I will go speak with her. Chief Kallaarac: (Kallaraac nods.) Good. Go speak with her and follow her direction. Myyydril Trust-Tala'oree Level: 34 Reward(s): * 395 XP Description: :The Myyydril is in need of a hero. Chief Kallaarac and his people only deal with those they trust. Speak with Tala'oree, a member of Kivvaaa's patrol, to learn more. Perhaps she has a task for you to do. Tala'oree is next to Kivvaaa at 119, -350. Speak with her. Conversation with Tala'oree Tala'oree: Kalaarac told you to talk to me, hm? He's so noble. Yeah, I have a task for you to do. Let's see... We have been having issues with hostile Uwari Beetles. You see, we've tamed some for our own uses, but hostile Uwari still exist. They've been eating our Luilris Mushrooms as of late. I'd like for you to thin their numbers a bit. Defeat 6 of them for me and come back. PC: I'll do it. Where can I find them? Tala'oree: You can find them at the entrance of the cave itself. I have no doubt you've seen them as you came in. PC: Thank you. I'm on my way. Tala'oree: Good Come back when you're done. And be careful! Myyydril Trust-Tala'oree's Beetles Level: 34 Reward(s): * 13500 XP * 4000 Credits * Wookiee Totem (2 of 2) Description: :During her patrols, Tala'oree has come across a pack of hostile Uwari Beetles that seem to be bent on destroying the Luilris Gardens. She wants you to kill 6 of them. Just head back towards the entrance of the Myyydril Caverns and you will find the Uwari Beetles. They are CL 34. Just kill 6 of them and return to Tala'oree. Tala'oree: The hostile Uwari Beetle infestation has calmed somewhat. Looks like you've done a good job. PC: Thank you. Tala'oree: Come talk to me in a few seconds. I'm getting a signal. I hope it isn't another Urnor'is attack. They've been on the rise lately. PC: I will, thank you. Tala'oree: (Tala'oree turns away.) You really don't have to wait, just talk to Tala'oree again. Tala'oree: Oh, hey. You're back. You know...luckly it hadn't been another Urnsor'is. I probably would have had to save you. Be glad. PC: Oh, I am. Does anyone else need help? Tala'oree: Come to think of it I know Kirrir has some things she needs to be done. She's in the cantina. She makes the best 'Warl Suprise!'. You should try it sometime. PC: Thank you. Tala'oree: (Tala'oree shrugs.) All in a day's work. Myyydril Trust-Kirrir Level: 34 Reward(s): * 175 XP Description: :Tala'oree wants you to speak with Kirrir over at the cantina. It's very likely she'll have something for you to do. You can find Kirrir at 110, -458. Speak to her. Kirrir: What can I--oh? A Task I be needin' help with? Who sent ye? Was it tha sweetheart Tala'oree? She's always lookin' out fer me. Let me see what I need from ye..oh yes! I'm runnin' put o' nectar fer me specialty, 'Warl Surprise'. Ye can get nectar from the leaves of Warl plants. I need 10 leaves. What ya say? PC: I'll go take a look. What do they look like? Kirrir: Welp, they're small, purple plants. Ye can find them where be hostile uwari beetles...right in the entrance o' the cavern. They be pretty hard ta miss! PC: I'll be sure to find them. Thanks. Kirrir: No problem at'all! Come back when ye gots 'em! Myyydril Trust-Kirrir's Warrl Leaves Level: 37 Reward(s): * 15840 XP * 2000 Credits * Warrl Surprise Description: :Kirrirran out of ingredients to make her patron's favorite drink, "Warrl Surprise!". She need you to collect 10 Warrl Leaves. They can be often found with hostile Uwari and among large, white plants, the White Sinthis. Head back to the entrance of the Myyydril Caverns to where the Uwari are. There, you will find the Warrl plants. Collect 10 of them, then return to Kirrir. Kirrir: I smell Warl nectar all over ye! Thank ye fer gettin' it. Now, I can make me favorite drink. Let me stirr up a few. I knew me patrons been waitin' fer it fer awhile. PC: I'll wait right here. Kirrir: Ye do that. Ye should try me 'Warl Surprise'. I bet ye'll like it. Talk with me after I made me drinks. Once again, there's no need to wait - just talk to Kirrir again. Kirrir: Ye know. We've got a lot ta do around here. The next person you should visit is me girl, Nawika here in the cantina. She't been needin' some help. PC: I'll go speak to her. Thank you. Kirrir: Ye be safe now. Myyydril Trust-Nawika Level: 37 Reward(s): * none Description: :Kirrir has overheard the plight that has been stressing Nawika, one of her favorite cantina patrons. Speak with Nawika and help her out as best you can. Nawika is easy to find. She is standing right next to Kirrir at 112, -464. Nawika: (Nawika seems startled.) Who are you and what do you want? PC: I'm here to help you. Kirrir sent me. Nawika: Oh. Well...I doubt you can help me with my problem. (Nawika shrugs.) PC: Try me. I'm really good at helping people. Nawika: You seem nice, I guess. Fine. Telling you can't hurt, can it? One of my prized possessions, my grandmother's jewely box, went missing the other day. I have no idea where I could have placed it. I mean...I remember going to the crystal gardens right outside the village. But I just can't seem to remember where my jewelry box could be. PC: Hmmm.. I'll try to find it for you. Nawika: I really hope you can find it. I was hoping to pass it on to my children. Good luck! Myyydril Trust-Nawika's Jewelry Box Level: 78 Reward(s): * 385 XP * 2000 Credits * Wookiee totem (1 of 2) Description: :Nawika mentioned her lost jewelry box. She only remembers visiting her husband in the crystal garden right outside the village. She suspects it could be found there. It would be wise, however, to extend your search further. Check out the entrance to the Deep Depths just in case. The jewelry box is on the stone landing between the first two large, wooden bridges outside the Myyydril village at /waypoint -122 -209 -277 If you run into a Urnsor'is, you have gone too far. Grab the box and then head back to Nawiki. (the jewelry box can be hard to spot, setting show all object names in options and misc, can help) Nawika: (Nawika looks at you expectantly.) Did you find it? PC: Yes, I did. Here. Nawika: Oh, thank you! How ever did you find it! PC: It was a lot of luck, let me tell you. Nawika: I believe you. Stay here while I put this away. I have something to tell you. There's no need to wait for Nawika. The next quest will have already added itself to your journal. Myyydril Trust-Return to Chief Kallaarac Level: 78 Reward(s): * 385 XP Description: :Nawika has sent you to speak with Chief Kallaarac. Perhaps it is now that you have finally earned the trust of the Myyydril. Head back to Chief Kallaarac (-3, -419) and speak to him. Chief Kallaarac: I have heard about the great many accomplishments you are contributing to our village. You are an honorable addition to our community. PC: Thank you. Chief Kallaarac: I have more tests for you. Please talk with me in a few moments. I have much to think about regarding your role in our village. You have now completed the Myyydril Trust line of quests. When you speak to Chief Kallaarac again, he will start you on The Urnsor'is Infestation. Category:Rage of the Wookiees Category:Kashyyyk quests Category:Kkowir Forest Category:Kkowir Forest Quests Category:Myyydril Caverns